1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver system and a test method thereof, and more particularly, to a transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) receiver system and a built-in-self-test (BIST) method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
TMDS is a high speed data transmission technology that can be used in image transmission interfaces such as digital visual interface (DVI) and high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI). In general, a TMDS receiver system includes four channels, three of which are data channels for receiving YUV or RGB image signals, respectively, and the other of which is a clock channel for receiving a clock signal. Each of the channels supports up to 1.65 Gbps data transmission rate.
In the TMDS receiver system, a built-in test circuit is usually used to replace the original data channel and generate a signal to achieve the BIST. This method requires the additional test circuits disposed in the system chip, which increases the chip cost. In addition, an ordinary TMDS receiver system usually has three data channels which need more test circuits. This also increases the chip area.